Morning Mishap
by ProLazy
Summary: Mike gets up one morning to make breakfast, but an accident ensues. Harvey comes to his rescue.


**A/N: Written for _Marvey Fic Challenges_ (Tumblr). Challenge #36 - Kitchen Nightmares. **

**I hope it's okay! Thanks for checking it out :) x**

 **TW: Fire Burns**

* * *

It was one of those rare Sunday mornings were both Mike and Harvey could afford to be lazy. Neither of them had to be at work, and it was almost midday when Mike finally opened his eyes and was assaulted by the light streaming through the blinds in Harvey's bedroom. He rolled over with a groan of complaint and came face-to-face with his still slumbering partner.

It was unusual to see the great Harvey Specter in such a tranquil state. His brow wasn't furrowed with deep concentration, and his eyes weren't trying to pierce into a rival's soul. Mike liked to think that this Harvey, the peaceful late morning and almost smiling Harvey, was just for him. Mike felt like it should be some kind of honour to behold.

The young associate grinned mischievously thinking about how Harvey would scold him for staring, but he didn't care. He resisted the urge to press a kiss to the end of his boyfriend's nose, though, as Harvey looked too peaceful to disturb and he didn't get to lie in often. Mike did, however, feel the dull gnawing sensation of hunger begin to creep up in his stomach so he knew he had to escape the bed somehow.

Trying to shuffle his way out of Harvey's possessive hold proved to be much more difficult than Mike thought. He swore that each movement just caused the older man to hold onto him tighter. Mike did eventually manage to prise a wide enough gap between them to wriggle out. Harvey appeared to let out some sort of moan in protest, but he still didn't wake up.

Mike pulled on one of Harvey's old shirts over the boxers he was already wearing and padded out of the bedroom. He flicked the radio on quietly so he could listen to The News before he headed to the kitchen area.

After a couple of moments surveying the impressive contents of Harvey's fridge Mike picked out some simple bacon and eggs. He put some oil in a frying pan and placed it on the stove. As he waited for the oil to heat up Mike turned to listen to the radio and completely zoned out to the intense sizzling sound coming from behind him.

When Mike stepped back a little he accidently knocked the pan with his elbow, causing it to unbalance. He quickly turned around to catch it, but it was too late. Some of the oil hit the flames from the stove, causing them to blaze up.

Mike let out cry of pain when some of the flames licked his hand. He stood back, holding his wrist in shock as he looked down at the red and painful skin.

"Mike!"

Harvey skidded into the room wearing nothing more than his boxers and an unbuttoned shirt. He looked more frantic than ever after hearing Mike scream. He was wide-eyed and breathing heavily as he looked around for a potential threat, but all he saw was Mike with hunched trembling shoulders as he looked down blankly at his hand.

"H-Harvey?" Mike stammered. He sounded confused.

Harvey ran over to the kitchen and turned off the stove before grabbing Mike by the shoulder and guiding him to the sink. The older man twisted the cold tap and shoved Mike's hand under the stream.

"Jeez, Mike, I thought you were being murdered" Harvey jibed in a weak attempt to cut through the shock and worry in the room.

"I was trying to make you breakfast, Jerk" Mike sniffled. He seemed to have come out of his startled stupor but Harvey could see the tears welling in his eyes. "It hurts" he mumbled like a small child.

"How badly?" Harvey asked with a concerned frown.

"Pretty badly" Mike replied.

After a couple of minutes of running it under the water Harvey turned the tap off and gently brought Mike's hand to rest on his own.

"It looks pretty red. Some of it's blistering. Maybe we should go to the ER."

"No!" Mike protested loudly. "Please, I'll be fine."

Harvey couldn't say he'd expected any other kind of response. Mike had told him that after the accident when he was a kid, and being in and out of the hospital to see his Grammy, he hated them with a passion and would have to have a limb hanging off before he even considered going there.

"Do you have to be so stubborn?" Harvey asked, but when Mike looked up at him with those damn puppy dog eyes he resigned with a sigh. "Let me see what I have in to help."

Harvey made Mike sit on the sofa whilst he went to look in the first aid kit he had in his bathroom cabinet. He returned with some bandages and antiseptic cream. Harvey sat next to Mike and carefully set about rubbing some of the cream into the worst of the burns, and then proceeded to wrap the whole palm with a bandage.

"This is why I prefer takeout" Mike deadpanned. He let out a hiss and filched when Harvey pulled the bandages tighter.

"You'll live" Harvey said with a small smile. "You're lucky you have a partner who could be as skilled in medicine as he is in law."

"Is there anything you can't do?" Mike asked sarcastically.

"There has proven to be little so far" Harvey replied with a smirk. "However, if this doesn't look any better in a couple of days then we are going to the hospital."

"Fine" Mike huffed. "I'm never going to try and do something nice for you ever again" he said with a pout.

"Don't get discouraged" Harvey said. "I appreciate the sentiment." He finished up by tucking in the loose ends of the bandage. "There, you're good to go."

"I'm sorry I ruined our day" Mike said as he looked down at his hand. He appeared genuinely disappointed in himself.

"Hey, you didn't ruin anything" Harvey promised as he reached out and ran his hand through the back of Mike's hair. "I'd have preferred it you hadn't hurt yourself, but we can still have a good afternoon. I'm just glad it wasn't any worse. Don't scare me like that again."

"Why, Mr Specter, was that an outright confession that you care?" Mike teased.

"Shut up" Harvey replied, but there was no force behind it as a smile graced his lips. He was just happy to see Mike had his usual cheeky and upbeat grin back on his face.

The older man leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against his lover's. Mike returned the gesture and they stayed locked together for a few moments before Harvey pulled away.

"You still want something to eat?" he asked.

"Yeah…"Mike confessed. "But just some cereal will do!"

Harvey gave an amused hum and placed a kiss on Mike's forehead before he headed back over to the kitchen.


End file.
